buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TyrantRex/TyrantRex's Deck Army
This is a list of the decks I currently own and I'm considering to give a try. Due to budget issues (and owning a lot of Vanguard decks), I try to keep my builds as budget friendly as possible, often by using Trial Decks as bases to start working and trying to avoid using many expensive cards. Danger World 'Background' My main deck, themed after the Armorknights. I was inmediately interested in Danger World when I first saw the game, I like the artworks and also liked its playstyle; I liked it even more when it became Buddyfight's buget friendly choice. 'Description' This deck is mainly focused on using Danger's naturally stronger-than-average monsters to overpower the opponent while keeping solid defenses. My Spells mostly support my monsters.or support the deck's defenses either by negating attacks or increasing my life. The deck's Buddy is Cerberus, he can either act as a wall with multiple soulguard or turn all my Armorknight Size 1-0s into "Destroy 1 Monster on the field" spells. 'Pros' *High power aggression and destruction from Cerberus often wipe out the opponent's field quickly making it very hard to counterattack when it works as planned. *Doesn't spend much gauge. 'Cons' *Often struggles when no items appear and tends to run out of hand rather quickly, *The deck hates going first, not only it misses the first turn draw, the deck likes attacking many times per turn which it can't do the first turn. Dragon World 'Background' Since I already own a TD01, I figured why not try to come up with a Dragon World deck? This deck's name was inspired by one of my favorite Vanguard cards. 'Description' This deck is mainly focused on monster destruction while clogging the center area with hard-to-defeat monsters. Most monsters in the deck have relatively high enough Def so they can be good targets for Dragoenergy. The deck's Buddy is Inferno Armor Dragon, it has very solid stats, low call cost, and can destroy up to 2 monsters or get a triple soulguard with Ultimate Buddy!. 'Pros' *''Amazing'' walling ability, combined with a lot monster destruction to keep the opponent's field small. *Can sometimes switch to playing aggresive depending on the situation. 'Cons' *Kind of slow, it stalls well but when it does it tends to take a while to hit damage. Burn decks can keep inflicting damage even if the deck stalls. *Very gauge heavy, although the walling helps stalling until the gauge is refilled. Ancient World I always liked decks focused on your own Monsters and that's exactly what Ancient World does, put a strong monster on the field and fight betting everything on it while your other cards support it. Despite not having a TD, most of Ancient's boss monsters so far are R so building a budget friendly deck for it shouldn't be too hard, if Radith the Tyrant also turns out to be R I'll be more likely to give it a try, Katana World I found Katana would quite interesting especially the Skull Warriors, their mechanics somewhat remind me of Great Nature, unfortunately the World isn't exactly budget friendly. However now that Katana is confirmed to be getting a TD giving them a try just became more viable. Still, I have zero experience with it so I wouldn't really know how to build a deck for it. Category:Blog posts